happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Little Bit
A Little Bit is an episode of Happy Tree Friends Fanon. Roles Starring *Trippy *Hippy Featuring *Robo Star *Superspeed *Devious *Handy (Goombas) *Shelly (Koopa) *Pierce (Spiny) *Lifty *Shifty Appearances *Mario and Mushroom *Pointy Plot An overview of a game cover with Mario and his mushroom on it is shown, then the screen pans over to Trippy playing a video game. He looks down at a cheat code list and enters "ABEnter" and it gives him a bunch of lives. Trippy ends up dying, and he gets a bit mad, so he uses the cheat code "^^\/\/<><>BAEnter" and it shows an overview of his house, and the window begins flashing colors, and then goes to black. We go back to his TV to see that in Trippy's spot is ashes and smoke. We then cut to Trippy waking up, in apparently an 8-bit version, and notices where he is. He sees a goomba (Handy) and stomps on it, and it gives him points and the goomba dies. Trippy sees a pipe ahead and jumps over it, and jumps on more Handys. He recognizes a certain pipe and manages to go down it, to be underground in a blue space full of coins. Trippy knows what he is doing and continues through to the point where he jumps on a flag pole, slides down (apparently hurting his crotch) and goes into a castle, where he bumps into Devious. Devious (whom looks like a Devious-colored Bowser) is on a bridge above lava and Trippy challenges him. Devious tries to block him, but jumps at the wrong time and Trippy slides under, using an axe to cut the bridge off and Devious falls into the lava. Trippy goes to see the "princess", only to see it is Robo Star. Robo Star says "Sorry, Trippy, but your friend is in another castle!" and Trippy gets confused. Robo Star mentions that Hippy has been captured by Devious, and when Trippy says that he just killed Devious, Robo Star goes to the fact they are in a video game, causing Trippy to sigh. Trippy moves on, bringing Robo Star with him. Trippy sees four Goombas and a Koopa (Shelly) ahead of him. Trippy uses Shelly to knock the other goombas out, and she hits a pipe, coming back, and they jump over her. Trippy ends up at another castle, where he repeats his routine with the first castle (killing Devious again) and ending up at Superspeed, who repeats "Sorry, Trippy, but your friend is in another castle!" angering Trippy. Trippy then ends up with Lakitu (Pointy, unfortunately) who throws Spinies (Pierce) at them. They continue to jump over them, regular routine. Trippy and the others end up at the final castle, where they dodge more obstacles and end up at Devious again. This time Devious is launching fireballs and axes, so the trio go into a small meeting, and they create a plan to split up and distract Devious so that Trippy could save Hippy. Robo Star goes to the side of the bridge, causing Devious to go over there, and Superspeed slides by, apparently not what he was supposed to do, and Devious jumps - and Trippy slides under him before he lands on Superspeed and kills him. Trippy ends up saving Hippy, and now that it is Game Over, it is about to shoot Trippy out of the game - but it glitches up and once Trippy is out, is begins to throw the whole GAME into the real world, causing the background, the flag poles, everything, to disappear. Trippy is relieved to get out of the game, but when he sees everything appearing, he is impaled by a flag pole and Robo Star lands on the top. A bunch of coins fly out, causing Lifty and Shifty to grin, only for a bunch of coins to slice Shifty, and Lifty to be hit by a Pierce. With this, Devious has managed to get out, only for a bunch of lava to come out and spill on him, then soon flooding the town, and Devious' skeleton is shown, before all of a sudden he regenerates, only to die in the lava again, so on and so on. After the credits, Hippy gets out of the TV after the lava flood, wondering what happened. Moral Get comfy and read a book, don't be lazy and play video games. Deaths *Goombas (Handy) die when stomped on. *Bowser (Devious) dies twice in lava in the video game, then continuously in real life. *A Koopa (Shelly) dies when she falls into nowhere. *Superspeed dies when Devious jumps on him. *Trippy is impaled by a flag pole. *Robo Star lands on the top of a flag pole. *Shifty is sliced by coins. *Lifty is hit by Pierce. *Pierce and many GTFs die in the lava flood. *Pointy could of died in the lava flood. (debatable; Hippy didn't come out of the game until after the lava flood, meaning the same could be for Pointy) Trivia *Hippy got a starring role only though he is mentioned in the middle, and appears only around the end. *The episode is mainly a parody of the original Super Mario Bros. - the first level Trippy goes through is even a parody of World 1-1 of the actual game. *When the whole game begins to disappear, in its place, for joke purposes, are white and light grey squares (transparency). *The code that causes Trippy to be sucked in the game is the Konami Code. *Two of the images made for this episode's "sneak peak" blog were made in Disney's "PIXEL'D". Goofs *In the intro, "Friends" in "Happy Tree Friends Fanon" is misspelled as "Frinds". Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 46 Episodes